


Start A Riot

by song_of_snow



Series: What's Up Danger [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, BAMF Karen Page, BAMF Peter Parker, Canon? Don't Know Her, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Intern Peter Parker, Kinda, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Peter Parker, THE AVENGERS ARE FRIENDS STILL, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, duh - Freeform, mostly peter and matt (and karen n foggy), no beta we die like men, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_snow/pseuds/song_of_snow
Summary: The 5 times Peter Parker met Matt Murdock and the 1 time he met Daredevil





	Start A Riot

When Peter first met Matt Murdock, it was to help out a friend.

The day started like any other; he got up, late like usual, and rushed his way through his morning routine to get to school on time. May had already left for work by the time he was out the door and on his way to school, where he managed to slide into first period a few seconds before the late bell rang.

From there, classes flew by until lunchtime when the problem was brought to Peter's attention. He had been sitting with Ned, like always, with MJ just across from them, her face stuck into a book when Miles Morales slumped into the seat next to Michelle.

Miles was a new friend of Peter's who he had met through his uncle, Aaron Davis who was also known as the Prowler. Ever since the incident with Toomes, Aaron had been Peter's only contact into Queen's criminal underworld. It was because of him that Peter was able to take down a major drug ring inside his city.

He had already known Miles because the boy went to his school and was in the grade below Peter, but they didn't become close until his uncle had been shot. Miles had been close by when it happened and Peter had helped the boy get his unconscious uncle some help without getting the man arrested. Between all the chaos of that night and the days that followed, Peter had accidentally asked Miles how his uncle was doing when he wasn't in his suit.

It was pretty easy for Miles to piece together the rest from there.

Now he was one of the three people at Peter's school who knew about his spider alter ego."Hey Miles, what's up?"

The pout on Miles's face deepened, and the glare directed at his sandwich softened as he looked to Peter. "Do any of you know any good lawyers? Like, authentic ones not after money?"

MJ glanced up from her book taking in Miles's face before taking her crisis sketchbook out. Ned frowned, tilting his head like a confused puppy, asking, "What happened."

"My Uncle Aaron got arrested last night." Peter's full attention shifted towards Miles, his lunch forgotten on the table. _That's not good._ Aaron may have done some shady things in the past but now he was just helping Peter out. Not to mention, the man adored Miles.

"Wait, what happened?" Peter demanded the younger boy, leaning forward in his seat.

"They arrested him last night on charges of aiding and abetting Toomes in his stupid alien tech business."

_What?_ Sure, Prowler had almost purchased a weapon, but he hadn't and he certainly hadn't helped Toomes. In fact, he had helped Peter figure out where Toomes was going to be. "There's no way they have enough evidence for that charge to stick, and I should know considering what happened with," Peter mimicked shooting webs with his hands, "Your uncle helped me track down Toomes."

"Yeah, I know." Miles sighed, shifting in his seat. To Peter, it looked like he was psyching himself up for something. "Hey, um, Peter?"

All three of the sophomores narrowed their eyes at the tone Miles's voice switched to. It was desperate, and nervous but also a little guilty. Peter spoke slowly, not breaking his eye contact with Miles. "What?"

"Do you think you can, I don't know, use your alter ego to, um, convince the police to let him go or something?"

MJ snorted keeping her face buried in her sketchbook. "That's not how it works kid."

"I'm a year younger-"

"What MJ means," Peter interrupted, fighting a smile at the two's slight bickering, "Is that I couldn't just convince the police to let him go. Vigilante-ing is just as illegal as every other crime. The police might not actively hate me, but they aren't going to listen to me either."

"So, you guys can't help at all?" Miles's tone was sad as he slid down in his seat frowning at his lunch. Ned shook his head, an apology on his lips and a frown on his face and MJ mimicked his actions. "Peter?"

Peter frowned, opening his mouth to apologise when a thought came to mind, He might not know anyone could help, but someone else might. "Actually, I might have an idea..."

*****

Peter crouched on the roof at the edge of Midtown, near Hell's Kitchen. It was almost 11:30, the time he was supposed to be meeting someone. In the past 3 hours, he had been switching his time between doing homework and stopping crimes in Queens and Manhattan. May would be expecting him home within the hour, so he hoped this would go quickly.

He sensed the other man's arrival before he heard him. Peter turned around to see Mr Castle standing there with his arms crossed looking a cross between annoyed and concerned. On him, Peter could see at least two different guns as well as the Punisher vest on under Frank's coat.

Peter was so glad that no one had found out about him knowing The Punisher. Mr Stark would probably kill him. No, he would _definitely_ kill Peter. It wasn't even that hard to believe that they had accidentally run into each other one night. It was how Peter had met Danny and Luke earlier that year too.

After the two of them had taken down a group of sex traffickers (well, Frank took them down, Peter got the kids out and called the cops), the two of them had a long talk about morality and killing and all that good stuff. That conversation had started with Frank calling Peter out for being a kid and had ended with Peter having an extra number to call in case he needed back up. He ended up telling Frank who he was a few months after that.

"What was so important that you wanted to meet up on such short notice?" It came out as a question, but Frank's rough voice made it sound more like a demand. "You in trouble or something, Pete?"

Peter shifted, trying to look innocent, as he pulled off his masked and moved closer to Frank. "Um, no, but my friend's uncle was arrested on false charges and I was wondering if you knew any good lawyers or something...yeah."

It was a lame finish, he knew, and Frank's semi-amused expression made him shift in embarrassment, a flush coming to his cheeks. Thank _fuck_, it was dark.

"Yeah? You know I gave you that number for emergencies only, right?" Peter winced but nodded. Frank let out an amused huff before pulling out a business card from his coat pocket and handing it to Peter. "These guys are good, plus they're mostly pro bono. You can trust them."

That was high praise coming from Frank. Peter nodded reading the card. _Nelson, Murdock & Page_. He stuffed it into one of the pockets of his suit before turning back to Frank. "Thank you, Mr Castle, seriously."

"Anytime, kid." With that, Frank walked back over to the fire escape, disappearing down the side. Peter shook his head to focus himself before pulling out his phone.

_ **Spidey Squad** _

**Bi-derman **[11:37 pm]: _hey i got the name of a lawyer place, meet up tm after school??_

**whos-morales **[11:40 pm] _oh thank god. yeah that works._

Peter smiled lightly to himself, pulling his mask back on and walking to the edge of the roof. Karen's scanner picked up a robbery a few streets over, so Peter leapt off the roof, swinging his way to help another person.

*****

Peter stood at the edge of the school's property, talking with Cindy and Abe from his Decathalon team when Miles raced over, clutching his backpack between his arms.

Peter quickly excused himself from the conversation with his teammates, telling them he would see them tomorrow for practice. He turned towards Miles who had an expectant look on his face. Peter couldn't quite bite back his fond smile. "You ready to go?"

Miles nodded and the two took off towards the subway. Miles seemed distracted for most of the walk so Peter bumped his shoulder with his own. "What's up?"

"I'm just really nervous." Peter nodded in understanding, but that's when the word vomit started. "I mean, what if they don't want to help my uncle or they think he's lying because he's been arrested before or what if-"

"Hey," Peter pulled Miles over to the side, putting his hands on his shoulders to look the shorter boy in the eye. "It's gonna be fine. My friend trusts them, and I mostly trust him."

"Mostly?" Miles squeaked out.

Peter let out a huff, turning and pulling Miles in the direction of the subway. "Come on we're going to miss it."

They got to the subway with little delay and climbed on the one headed for Hell's Kitchen. The two were silent for most of the ride only making short conversation with each other when Peter saw Miles getting lost in his head. The ride itself was too loud and too crowded and Peter really needed to stop taking the subway. It was bad before the enhanced senses, now it was like a train from Hell.

He was all too glad to get off the subway and into the breezy March afternoon. It had just turned to spring but it still felt like the middle of winter to Peter. Damn that radioactive spider for making it so he couldn't thermoregulate.

The two walked quickly hoping to get there before the office closed at six. But, when they got to the address they both stopped and stared in confusion for a little while.

After a good five minutes, Miles turned towards him. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Peter looked between the sign that read Nelson's Meats, the business card in his hand and the street signs at the corners. "Yep, I'm sure. Should we ask, I mean, we should go in and ask right?"

Miles nodded but neither boy took a step towards the door. Peter was about to (he was!) when a man poked his head out the door. "You kids need some help?"

"Actually, my mom told me not to talk to strangers-"

"That would be really great, thank you so much, mister-"

Miles and Peter broke off at the same time, exchanging a wide nervous look as the man in front of them furrowed his brow in confusion. "We're, um, looking for the offices of Nelson, Murdock & Page. Are we at the right place?"

The man in front of them nodded pointing down the right side of the building towards the alley. "Yeah, you are. There's a side entrance, take the first door on the right."

"Thank you so much." Peter smiled before grabbing Miles's arm and dragging him in the direction the man told them to go. Sure enough, there was a side door with a piece of paper with the firm's name haphazardly taped onto its surface. Peter reached for the handle, wincing at the rusted hinges squeaking, before pushing Miles inside.

"This is a horrible idea," Miles muttered causing Peter to let out a slight laugh. He might not be wrong but Peter didn't say anything to agree with him as he made his way up a set of stairs, Miles close behind.

The first door they came across had a copy of the piece of paper that was on the front door taped to it. Peter turned to Miles, waiting for him to go in ahead of him. The office itself was a decent size not rundown, yet not high tech either. It gave off a homey vibe that had Peter relaxing just a little bit. Off to one side, there were three doors, presumably the offices of the partners if the name's taped onto the doors was anything to go by. The other side held a mini sitting area with a kitchen, a bathroom and a meeting room. The office was mostly empty except for the shadows of two figures in one of the offices and a woman in front of them at a desk.

She glanced up at them when Peter shut the door, offering a small smile as she pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear. She was on the phone so Peter shifted forward a few steps, Miles right behind him, but kept his distance waiting for the woman to finish her conversation. She pulled the phone away from her ear a few moments later, putting it onto an outdated receiver.

She smiled a kind smile as she turned her attention to them. "How can I help you two?"

Peter and Miles stepped closer to the desk as the woman looked up at them. "I'm Miles and that's Peter and we need a lawyer."

Peter offered a shy wave and smile as the woman looked between them. She frowned, "Well, I'm Karen Page, one of the partner's here. What exactly do you two need a lawyer for?"

_Karen, just like his AI, _Peter thought fondly before realizing what she said. "Oh, um, we don't need a lawyer, but his uncle does."

Karen's eyes widened in understanding as Peter pointed to Miles before she stood up and walked over to the closed office door where the other people were. She banged on it twice, her smirk showing her amusement as one of the occupants inside shouted something in surprise.

Less than a second later the door opened to reveal two men, one with shoulder-length blond hair and a teasing scowl on his face and the other with shorter red-brown hair and an amused smile lighting up his face. Those were the first things Peter noticed. He also noticed that both were young, no older than their early thirties and that the atmosphere presented was one that reminded Peter of him, Ned and MJ. A second glance at the man in the office of the doorway revealed the glasses on his face and the cane in his hand. _He's blind_. That was okay though, Peter worked with Clint who is deaf and still the best marksman in the world.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack." The blond man yelled as he walked out of the office. "Between you and Matt, I won't live to see forty."

Karen smiled and the man let out a light laugh before she pointed to where Peter and Miles were standing awkwardly off to the side watching the exchange. "We have guests Foggy, show some professionalism."

The man stopped short at her words, muttering something about being the most professional one in the office before turning to Peter and Miles. He paused blinking at the sight of two kids in his office before shrugging and sticking out a hand. "Franklin Nelson, attorney at law, but you can call me Foggy."

Peter smiled stepping forward to shake the man's hand, "Peter Parker, and this is Miles Morales."

"I see you've already met Karen." Peter and Miles nodded as Foggy shifted his gaze over to the other man. "And that handsome bastard is Matt Murdock."

Matt laughed, taking a step forward, his hands skimming over the edge of the doorframe as he entered the entrance area. He stuck a hand out in Peter's general direction and Peter stepped over to shake it, offering a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, kid."

"You too." Behind him, Miles was talking with Foggy and he stepped forward to shake Matt's hand when he offered it. Foggy directed them into the meeting room where they all took a seat around a large table. Karen had a pad of paper with her, but the other two focused their attention on the teenage boys.

"I'll start off with this if you guys are in legal trouble, a parent or guardian needs to be here since I'm going to assume you're both minors?" Foggy started, and Peter and Miles both nodded in response to his question.

"We aren't in any legal trouble but my uncle was arrested the other night on false charges." The lawyers frowned as Karen wrote something on her pad.

"What has he been charged with?" Matt asked.

Peter shifted forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Do you guys remember the news story about that weapons dealer who crashed a plane full of Stark tech onto Coney Island?" After he received nods of confirmation, Peter continued, "He's being accused of helping the man that ran the weapons ring."

Karen continued writing on the pad before shifting her gaze to Miles. "Do you think he did it?"

"No, I know he's innocent. They only have circumstantial evidence against him and the only reason they were able to arrest him was because of his arrest a few years prior."

"What was he arrested for the first time?" Foggy asked shifting forward in his seat, mimicking Peter's position.

"Possession." Peter supplied. Foggy's eyes slid over to him as he frowned.

"Weapons?"

Peter shook his head, "Drugs. And he was buying not selling."

The man nodded shifting back in his seat. Matt nodded once, and Peter watched as Foggy released a breath. "Alright, we'll help. What's his name and what precinct is he being held at?"

"Aaron Davis," Miles started before biting his lip, shifting his gaze towards Peter quickly, "And I don't know what precinct."

Peter frowned, "Your dad should know, right? He's a cop, try calling him?"

"You're so right, dude. Thanks, Pete." Miles smiled before he bounded out of the room leaving Peter alone with the two lawyers and their partner. The three blinked at the sudden change in atmosphere, but Peter just smiled softly.

"So," Matt started, as soon as Miles shut the door behind him. "Do you mind me asking how you found out about this place."

Peter shook his head. "Nah, a friend gave me your business card. He said that you guys were good lawyers."

"A friend? Did we represent him in a case?" Foggy asked leaning forward in interest. "Because I remember every case we've done. I'm sure I remember your friend."

"Uhhh." Peter eloquently started. _Shit,_ this was so not a good line of conversation. "Yeah you did, a few years back now I believe. It was my, um, Uncle... Frank."

Foggy looked thoughtful, while Matt's brows furrowed together in confusion or suspicion, Peter couldn't tell. "We've actually helped quite a few Franks, what's his last name?"

"It's, um-"

"The 17th Precinct!" Miles walked back in startling half the room's occupants. "He's been there for almost 48 hours and they've placed him into holding until they get a preliminary trial date."

Peter released a breath and watched as Miles slid back into the seat next to him. Karen smiled, jotting the information down on her pad. "Great! Thanks, Miles."

"Thank _you._" Miles shot back, standing up in tandem with Karen. The rest followed suit, making their way back out to the waiting area. "Seriously, I don't know what my family would have done without you guys."

Foggy smiled, "Anytime, kid. It's what we like to do."

Matt nodded in agreement with Foggy's words. Peter watched his head tilt in Miles' general direction. "Tell your parents that we'll meet with him first thing tomorrow morning to sort this out."

Miles voiced his agreement and exchanged goodbyes with the three as Peter texted his aunt to inform her that he would be home soon to eat something before going on patrol. "You coming, Peter."

"Hmm?" Peter looked up from his aunt's response to see all eyes turned onto him. Miles was at the door already holding it open with a grin on his face, waiting for Peter. "Yeah, just a second. I'll meet you outside."

Miles nodded once before disappearing out the door. Peter's enhanced senses picked up his light footsteps down the hall and out the door they had entered through. Peter looked back to the three adults in front of him. "Thank you. This means a lot."

The smiles on their faces softened at Peter's genuine words, and Matt reached out clapping a hand onto his shoulder. "As Foggy said, it's what we love to do."

Peter smiled looking between the three before saying goodbye and following Miles out the door.

*****

Peter had all but put Aaron's trial on the backburner when Miles bounded into the lunchroom a week and a half later.

"Peter!" Miles slammed into the table, releasing a slight groan at the impact before sliding into the chair next to MJ. "Guess what?"

Peter smiled raising his brows at Miles, "What?"

"My uncle Aaron got off. He's not going to jail."

Peter's smile turned into a grin as Ned let out a loud _whoop,_ and MJ offered Miles a small smirk. "That's great, Miles!"

te"Yeah, he has to do 20 hours of community service because _technically_ he did almost purchase multiple illegal weapons. But he also agreed to testify against Toomes and his lackeys, so there's that." Miles elaborated.

Given everything that had happened, Peter thought that was fair, and the others seemed to agree, judging by their nods in response to Miles' words. The rest of lunch continued as usual with their normal banter, scientific theories and geek outs.

Throughout it though, Peter couldn't help but let his mind wander back to Matt, Karen and Foggy who had done so much for his friend. Maybe he should bake them some cookies or something as a thank you. He'll ask May tonight after patrol and his lab time with Mr Stark.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this, if I did Peter and Matt would have teamed up already. All rights belong to Marvel Studios.


End file.
